1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for applying tension to a drive belt and more particularly to belt tensioning apparatus useful in drive systems for transmitting power between two immovable shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In power transmission systems wherein two shafts are relatively immovably supported, it is necessary to provide mechanism for tensioning the belt under all expected load conditions. One system widely used includes an idler roller and some form of mechanism that urges the roller into contact with the belt surface to tension the belt and remove the slack therefrom. The roller support mechanism in such devices is typically composed of numerous parts which require substantial adjustment, maintenance and replacement. Such systems are particularly complex when it is desired to provide a belt tensioning system that is adjustable, i.e., is intended for adaptation to numerous belt drive systems carrying different loads.